From Dusk Till Dawn: Version B
by Raimi
Summary: What if Ritchie hadn't been killed by Satanico Pandemonium in the bar? What if he fought alongside Seth and The Fullers against the vampires?


From Dusk Till Dawn: Version B  
  
The following is what might have happened if Ritchie Gecko (Quentin Tarantino had survived "From Dusk Till Dawn" instead of dying from a bite to the neck from Satanico Pandemonium (Salma Hayek).  
The story starts at the exact point where what really happens ends and what could have happened begins. After Seth and Ritchie kill (or so they think) the bartender and the big fat vampire, the doorman (Cheech Marin) starts laughing.  
  
(In advance, I apologize if some of the dialogue is not 100% accurate with the dialogue from the film.)  
  
"Heh heh heh heh…"  
Seth and Ritchie turned to the doorman. Seth spoke.  
"What, you think that's funny?"  
"Heh heh heh heh-"  
Seth and Ritchie each unloaded one bullet from each of their guns into the ex-doorman.   
(If you notice, this is the one event that didn't happen in the movie that would have changed the rest of it completely. In the film, Seth and Ritchie completely unload all of their bullets into the doorman, making Seth have to reload to shoot Satanico when she jumps Ritchie.)  
The doorman was blown to the floor by the impact of both of the bullets; his immobile body lie on the floor.  
Seth turned his attention to Ritchie's hand, now spilling fresh blood onto the wooden floor from the bartender's knife.  
"How's your hand?"  
"It fucking hurts, man, I mean I gotta…"  
None of the rest of the conversation was paid attention to by the beautiful half-dressed woman standing on the table right next to them. Her eyes focused on Ritchie's hand, the drops of blood slowly falling, one by one; his entire hand completely covered in the rich red fluid. Her eyes became wide and she licked her lips. Satanico could feel the hunger, as she had so many times before. She gave into it.  
The woman's head stretched back, and when it came to rest in its original position it was that of a monsters. The attractive features that had originally adorned the woman's face had totally disappeared, had given way to something much more sinister. Her forehead had jut out far from where it had been. The smooth skin she had had only moments earlier had now been replaced with scales; her eyes became red and her teeth turned into huge grotesque fangs.  
She lunged.  
Ritchie was blown forward by the weight of Satanico on his back, the woman's arms and legs wrapped around him, holding on for dear life.  
"Holy fucking shit get this bitch offa me Seth!!!!"  
Seth aimed his .44 and pulled the trigger.  
The bullet flew straight into Satanico's head, forcing her off of Ritchie and onto the floor.  
(See how much better things could have been for Ritchie in the movie had Seth only used one bullet on Cheech? See?)  
Ritchie didn't have time to react or reflect on what the hell had just happened; the bodies on the floor that had formerly been immobile sprang up, one by one. They almost resembled Satanico in their transformation; their foreheads were pushed outward, their eyes red, their teeth turned into animalistic fangs.   
  
The strippers suddenly changed as well, all of the nude women suddenly transformed into demons, vampires. Bar patrons were killed left and right, bitten into, fed upon.  
A stripper ran to the front door and slammed a wooden bar across the length of it. As she talked, her face completely transformed into that of a vampire's.  
"Dinner…. is served."  
  
Seth and Ritchie each fired at the three reanimated corpses of the doorman, the bartender, and the fat man. Ritchie hit the doorman in the head, flooring him. Vampires, however, are not so easily stopped, and he jumped back up immediately. The vampire kept coming, and it punched Ritchie in the face. That was when Ritchie learned the hard way that vampires are possessors of superhuman strength. He flew to the other end of the room, crashing into a table and shattering it to pieces.  
  
Seth fired at the fat man until a stripper kicked him in the back. He turned around and quickly crouched, picking up a pool cue at his feet. The stripper lunged at him, jumping forward at him as if one wires. However, Seth raised the pool cue and the stripper landed fairly hard on the pool cue, the wooden stick passing through her skin like a hot knife through butter.  
He turned around to face another vampire when out of nowhere, he was looking into the face of Satanico Pandemonium.  
"If I can't have your brother, I'll have you." Satanico lunged at Seth and hit him in the face, sending him flying. She stepped over to him while he was still recovering from the blow and she put her foot on his chest, pinning him to the ground.  
"I'm not gonna drain you completely."  
While she talked, Seth tried to pull his .44 from his jacket.  
"Because I don't think you're worthy of human blood, you'll feed off the blood of stray dogs."  
Seth raised his eyebrows in an expression of "Oh, really?" as he finally got his gun out. However, Satanico saw what he was going to do, and she kicked it from his hand.  
"Since you will be my dog, your new name will be….. Spot."  
Her face transformed into that of a monster's within a blink of an eye.  
"Welcome to slavery."  
  
Ritchie aimed the gun at the chandelier above Satanico's head.   
"Hey bitch!"  
Satanico turned just in time to see Ritchie pull the trigger, a bullet sent to the chandelier above her, colliding with it, sparks flying to the ground. The metal decoration fell hard upon the vampire's chest. It stabbed her through the chest, evaporating her skin and oozing green blood upon the floor. Ritchie gave Seth his gun back and they both went to fighting again.  
  
Jacob quickly grabbed his children and ran behind the bar, which seemed to be the only safe place at the time.  
"You kids stay here, all right?"  
Kate objected.  
"No, dad, we-"  
"Just stay here!"  
Jacob left the bar, picked up a table leg, and entered the foray.  
  
Ritchie looked up as the doorman approached him, running. Ritchie, deciding that maybe the gun wasn't as much help as it should have been, holstered it and grabbed a large fragment of the table he had just broken. He got up as the doorman was within stabbing range.  
Ritchie thrust the splinter into the chest of the vampire with minimal effort. The body burned up while he still held onto the wooden stake, the flames strangely not harming him of even affecting him at all. When the flames died down, there was nothing left but an amount of green slime on the end of the stake.  
  
Sex Machine lept up onto the pool table. A stripper followed suit and jumped onto the table adjacent to Sex Machine's. She jumped onto his table, and he occupied the one she had just been on. The vampire, annoyed, lunged back at him, but was kicked in the face halfway to him. Sex Machine grabbed a pool cue and lept on top of her, slamming it into her chest. Her body immediately erupted in flame as three more strippers approached Sex Machine. He dealed with them accordingly.  
  
Frost jumped when the woman who had just recently relit his cigar transformed into a monster. He turned the table over, flipping the woman onto the floor. She jumped at him, but her caught her and threw her onto one of the table legs, the wood passing through her chest. Another stripper jumped at him, but she too was caught and thrown onto a table leg, killed. He repeated the process with two more vampires until the table's use had run out.  
  
The vampires wreaked havoc on the humans within the bar. Throats were slashed open, limbs were ripped off, and heads were separated from shoulders. Within all of it, Jacob stood. He stabbed a vampire to his right with a table leg, then punched one in the face to his left before he was thrown into a third, which he killed.   
  
Sex Machine whipped the legs of the bartender. He then ran up, taking the pool cue and breaking it across the vampire's chest before he forced it into the creature. The body burned up, the eyes rolling into two of the pockets of the pool table. He took his whip back and saw Ritchie killing vampires, a look on his face as if he enjoyed it. However, he watched too long, and didn't notice the stripper jump from the ceiling onto him. He tried his crotch-gun, but it was empty; he tried to kick her off, but he wasn't strong enough. The vampire bit into his neck, spraying blood all over both of them. Sex Machine felt the warm flow of blood from his neck, and suddenly all the strength left his body. Sex Machine went limp. The vampire moved on.  
  
Ritchie, Seth, Frost, and Jacob kept fighting until there were only four vampires left, one of them the fat man. Each of them lined up with one, all of them silently picking the vampire they would take on.  
The vampires and the humans slowly approached each other, step by step. The light and the dark moved closer and closer to each other, then they fought.  
Ritchie shot a stripper in the head. In her temporary daze, Ritchie rammed his stake through her heart.  
Seth shot the fat man's kneecaps, flooring him. Jacob then took the opportunity to stab his chest with a table leg.   
Frost punched the stripper in the face, her head actually coming off and sticking to his hand. As Frost fought to get it off, he didn't notice the head was still alive. The teeth bit into his arm, very hard. He quickly threw his arm into the floor as hard as he could, the head's teeth releasing their grip. Frost forced the head from his arm with his foot, sending it rolling a couple of inches towards the bar. Frost sprang up and grabbed a small splinter of wood, which he then jammed into the decapitated vampire's heart. The head went dead, along with the body. Frost then put his jacket back on to hide the bite.  
Ritchie, done with his stripper, looked to the only remaining vampire in the entire bar and tackled her. He grabbed a broken pool cue and brought it down hard into the vampire's chest, green blood spurting onto his face.  
The slayers stood up and looked around at all of the bodies.  
Frost spoke up.  
"Ain't they supposed to burn up or somethin'?"  
On cue, the bodies of the remaining vampires erupted in flame, leaving a great deal of green goo on the floor.  
Kate and Scott walked out from behind the bar and joined their father.   
Ritchie went over to the bar and poured himself a drink, downing it right before he asked the question they were all asking themselves.  
"Those were fucking vampires, right?" 


End file.
